


Gummy Bears and Long Weekends

by WintersCurse



Series: Roarhaven High [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, very very lightly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCurse/pseuds/WintersCurse
Summary: A prompt from tumblr!The Bespokes are away, so naturally the Dead Men take over their house. But Anton doesn't seem to be in for a relaxing long weekend with the way Larrikin keeps making fun of the way he eats gummy bears
Relationships: Hopeless/Erskine Ravel, Larrikin/Anton Shudder
Series: Roarhaven High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Gummy Bears and Long Weekends

**Author's Note:**

> I am finnnnally back with another fic and my ability to name things has most definitely not gotten any better

It always surprised Anton how comfortable the Bespokes’ house was. 

Sure, it was only a few streets away from his own. But in those few streets, the houses went from ones like, well, like his, to houses with tidy gardens and china tea sets and two bathrooms. Houses with cute little balconies and porches with outside furniture and a spare bedroom. 

Houses like the Bespokes’. 

The dining room itself was probably the size of Anton’s entire house. There was an oval wooden table with a black marble stripe down the centre, and a soft white carpet. The walls were covered in sky blue wallpaper decorated with silver patterns, half covered with family photos and heirlooms. The cabinets were covered in vases and sticky notes and trinkets. 

It had quickly become the house the Dead Men went to if they needed anything. 

Anything quickly changing from needing a safe place to stay, to wanting to tell Ms Bespoke a cool raccoon fact they just found out. 

Most days, Anton would find himself knocking on their door, only to be greeted by a friendly face within seconds. 

Sometimes it was Mr Bespoke, his dreadlocks pinned back off his face and the pockets on his apron filled with fabric samples and thread. He’d always smile his big, warm smile at Anton, show him inside, maybe tell a couple of terrible jokes that Anton would never admit were beginning to grow on him. 

Other times, it was Ms Bespoke. She would always greet him with a laugh and a light tap on the shoulder. She was loud and bold, and somehow, she was the most comforting person Anton had ever been around. Her presence just felt safe. 

The best times, however, was when it was Ghastly. He wouldn’t even say hi, just wrap Anton up in a hug, and maybe tell him he needed to tidy his hair. 

Ghastly usually told him to tidy his hair. 

But the Bespokes weren’t home today. 

With the long weekend just in sight, the Bespokes had decided Ghastly could miss a couple of days off school, and so they’d gone on holiday early. Leaving that very morning, and leaving a spare key in the letterbox. 

So the Dead Men did what they had to do. 

Within 40 minutes of school ending, they had completely taken over the house. 

Hopeless and Erskine were up in Ghastly’s room with the door locked doing god knows what. They were at that point where the rest of the dead men might as well be nonexistent, they were so caught up in each other. 

It wasn’t doing anyone’s ego any good. 

Saracen, however, seemed to be sitting on the window seat in the lounge, just out of view from everyone. He’d been walking around the house in a shawl just before, roleplaying an old woman. 

Even now, everytime it got too quiet, all Anton could hear was _oh, tallyhoe my dear, tallyhoe_.

Skulduggery and Dexter were being suspiciously quiet, flipping through one of Mr Bespoke’s cookbooks in the kitchen and jotting down the ones they liked.

And that left Anton sitting across the dining table from Larrikin. 

Larrikin hadn’t been home in several days, and with the weekend in only two days, Anton couldn’t help but be glad the Bespoke’s had let them take over their house. 

If only so Larrikin could borrow some of Ghastly’s clothes. 

His ginger curls were falling across his face, dancing with gold where the sunlight hit it, and his freckles almost shone on his light brown skin. He was fidgeting with the sleeves of his oversized hoodie, wrists bones visibly moving. 

He looked far cuter than he should’ve. 

“Done the English assignment?” Anton asked. 

“Who do you think I am?” Larrikin laughed. “Erskine?”

“I’ve also done it. Are you putting me in the same category as Erskine?” 

“Unfortunately, it must be done. I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you are just like all the rest. You _betrayed_ me, you damn glookbubber. I don’t know if I could ever forgive you, let alone talk to you again.” 

Anton rolled his eyes. “Oh no. How ever shall I carry on.” 

Larrikin pouted with the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. “There is only one way to repay me.” 

And damnit, Anton could already feel himself giving in. 

Anton hummed, reaching down into his backpack. “Don’t tell me, I think I know.” 

He placed the bag of gummy bears on the table and carefully opened it, keeping his eyes on Larrikin’s face the whole time. 

“You can have five,” Anton said firmly. 

Larrikin pouted more. 

“Not changing my mind. Five or nothing.” 

“Fine. But I don’t forgive you. And you’re still a glookbubber.” 

Anton shrugged. “Not my problem.” 

Larrikin’s hand shot out quickly, grabbing a handful of gummy bears that was definitely more than five. Anton didn’t really care. 

Anton carefully took his five out, lining them up on the table. There were two reds, one orange, and two yellows. 

He considered lining them up in a pattern first- red, yellow, orange, yellow, red- but changed it last minute to rainbow order. 

He picked up the first red one, carefully biting off it’s head. 

But he couldn’t even enjoy eating a gummy bear stolen from Wreath, with his crush, in their friend's house, in a far too posh neighbourhood, while their friend and his family were away. 

No. 

That could not be possible when the crush was the infamous troublemaker that was Larrikin. 

“Aww,” Larrikin cooed. “You eat your gummy bears by colour!” 

“Fuck off,” Anton glared. 

Oh, this long weekend was going to be long one indeed.


End file.
